boffandomcom-20200223-history
Katt
Katt (リンプー , Rinpuu) is one of the two lead female/heroines in Breath of Fire II. She is a sassy young competitor from Coursair. Ryu meets her at the coliseum, where she is introduced as a natural born fighter that wields staffs in battle. Katt is the first Woren to appear in the series; all following games in the series include a Woren character. She also serves as a possible love interest of Ryu. Bio Card She loves to fight, and everything is win or lose for her. She is interested in everything but bores easily. She loves competition. Appearance Katt has short straight red hair, green eyes, and cat-like ears. She only wears a lightly armored sports bra-like top; Her lower body is that of a tiger's and naturally covered. She wears open-finger gloves and open-toe shoes, and wields a staff with clawed cat paws on one or both ends. Personality Katt is guileless and always speaks whatever is on her mind. She's somewhat arrogant, often bragging to her opponents in the coliseum before battle. She joins with Ryu during the story after he saves her from the poison needles, and joins the party in order to find out who launched the needles. It is implied throughout the game that she may have romantic feelings for Ryu, but more depth to this is inconspicuous. In Battle Katt has the highest attack and speed in the party, but suffers from low defense and average HP. Katt is not magically inclined like the rest of the cast. She can learn a few powerful offensive spells early in the game, but will only be able to use them once her AP grows large. This means she won't be able to use these spells until much later in the game because her AP growth is extremely poor (merging her with the Devil Shaman does incidentally boost her AP enough to use these high cost power spells earlier so less time can be spent on leveling her up). Her field abilities are Hunt and Smash, and her fighting ability is Dare (where she provokes the enemy party, concentrating all aggression on her). She changes her abilities and appearance when combined with the Devil Shaman. When combined with the Devil Shaman, Katt can no longer hunt, but her combat abilities skyrocket immensely. Battle Katt also appears as a minor boss early on in the game. Game Data Etymology Katt's Japanese name, リンプー, is commonly translated as Lin Pǔ; "Lin" is Chinese for "forest", and "Pǔ" meaning "big". Trivia *In the credits her name is listed as "Rinpoo Chuan", Chuan being Chinese for fist. *In her SNES and the GBA in-game portrait, she has green eyes. In some of her artwork, her eyes are red. *Katt means cat in Swedish and Norwegian. *Due to Katt's introduction in the series, Worens became a staple species from that point forward, appearing in every game as a player character since. * Her blood-type is O. Gallery File:Katt BoF2.jpg Kat2.jpg|Katt fused with the Shamans Category:Breath of Fire II Protagonist Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Woren Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters